


Thing

by Saricess



Series: My Maulsoka Fics [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake Dick, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: During training Ahsoka accidentally finds out that Maul has a fake dick, but is very curious of it. Luckily for her Maul allows her to take a closer look - things escalate.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: My Maulsoka Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022278
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140
Collections: Maulsoka Fanfic Writers (Discord)





	1. Chapter 1

She didn’t mean for this to happen, to accidentally cut his robe, to see...whatever it was she just saw. 

They were just training like they had been for a few months, it was a bit different from the training she had in the Jedi temple. Unlike them Maul was aggressive, came at her hard, would be blunt on her performance and encouraged her to use her emotions to fight. 

Everything was going normal until  **that** happened.

She managed to get the upper hand, and with Maul’s teaching, striked as if to kill. Unsurprisingly he managed to dodge it and she could feel the satisfaction in him at her actions, but his robe got caught by her lightsaber, including the pants he wore over his robotic legs. She often wondered why he did that, she thought they were a sign of weakness, and she knows how much Maul  _ hates _ the feeling of that. 

Oh but how wrong she was.

When the long slash of robe and pants fell to the ground, that's when she finally saw it. It was red which caught her attention at first and wondered what the Force it was, but when she looked more she finally understood. It looked like the ones she had seen in books at the Jedi Temple to help teach the Jedi in training and the lesson of “ _ The Knowing of One’s Body” _ as they called it. 

She stood frozen and mouth gaping, Maul saw this and glared at her - it was more menacing the ones she had seen before and so it made her look at him in fear. He took off his robe and wrapped it around his waist, hiding the  _ thing _ she saw and demanded she get back on the ship that stayed on in the middle of nowhere. She quickly complied and didn’t question it when he didn’t follow and went to her -  **their** room. Thank Force there were two beds on opposite sides, their belongings on their side of the room. Ahsoka had right and Maul had left, he hardly had anything on his side of the room while Ahsoka’s had many. Most of them were memories back at the Jedi Order, pictures of the people she loved and cared about. Maul had raised an eyebrow when she set them up on her wall but didn’t question it, she was grateful for that. 

She doesn’t know how long she stayed there, sitting on her bed, but the light from the sun shining on the one small circular window faded out, the dark sky filled with shining stars and the bright moon filled in. She took off her gloves and boots and rested them at the end of her bed while her gloves and headpiece went into a box beneath. 

She starts to think of it as time slowly goes on, wondering how her movements caused it to happen, and telling herself how stupid it she was for doing such a thing. The image of seeing it comes back and she can’t help but focus on it, she knew it was red like it skin and she didn’t see any black markings, but she saw things that she knew were part of it. Like the veins and the shape of the tip, it’s length from his metal hips to somewhere above his metal knees.

_ Is it even real?  _ She finds herself thinking _ , But of course it can’t be real as his bottom half was only metal. There was no way he, somehow for some reason, managed to get a real one right? _

The sudden movement of the door opening made her jump out of her thoughts, and she didn’t have to look at who it was. It was only her and Maul in this ship - in this area of this deserted planet. Her heart thumps loudly at every step he takes and when he sits across from her on his bed, she nervously looks up just a bit and see’s his clothing hasn’t changed. It’s not surprising as they don’t have much clothing but it still makes her remember earlier and shudder.

It’s like this for a couple of minutes before he speaks. “Your still not looking at me?”

It surprised her. “I...I didn’t think you wanted me to.”

A beat passed. “Because of earlier?”

She couldn’t find the words so she nodded. 

“It...was not your fault young one, you used my teachings and caught me off guard. I’m impressed.”

She nodded and a few seconds passed before he signed which made her even more nervous, he only did that when he was tired or angry; and she had a feeling he definitely wasn’t tired.

“It seems like you will still not look at me. Regardless of what happened, you must be able to look at me in the eyes. Especially when training.”

But how can she? How when she had seen something she definitely shouldn’t have?

“Perhaps…” He started with curiosity in his voice, she didn’t know if that was good or bad. “You will manage if you see it once more.”

That caught her off guard. “What?”

“It is obvious that what you saw has made you embarrassed in looking at me, it was the first time you have seen it. So perhaps if you see it - properly see it once more, then the embarrassment will die out and you can focus again.”

It did sound logical but it also sounded even more embarrassing and nerve wracking. Why was Maul of all people suggesting this to her?

“Look at me.” He said and she felt her insides shaking no, he didn't like her answer and instead demanded. “Look at me Lady Tano”

She hated it when he called her that, and he knew it. He knew whenever he used it she would do what he wanted. She forced herself to calm down before slowly looking up at him, his face finally coming into her view.

“That’s it.” He said as he started to undo his robe around his waist. “Keep your eyes on me.”

She did and watched his red and black hands push the robe off his waist, the whole in his pants still there. Her eyes watched his hands reach into it and pull out the  _ thing _ , and now that she is much closer then before, she can see it more clearly.

It’s bigger then she imagined but it looked like the real thing, it fitted into his hand well and laid motionlessly as he let it fall onto his pants. He watched her study it with her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes.

The more she looked at it the more curious she got.  _ How did it feel? Was it metal or some other material to make it look and feel like the real deal? How did he get it? How was it made? Why did he get it? _

“How…?” She finds herself saying, and before she could take it back he answered.

“When my brother found me he brought me back to the Nightsisters where they revived me and gave me a new body.” He started. “He...thought it would be funny if they added it to the design.”

So Savage was the reason he had it.  _ Defiantly weird  _ She thought.

She keeps her eyes on it, and she finds herself wanting to get closer. She shook those thoughts out, there was no way Maul was going to let her do that.

“I can feel your curiosity.” He says, and she reeled back.

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologise young one, it is normal to be so.” There’s nothing angry or accusing in his tone, instead he sounds...understanding. He looks at her in her eyes as he says. “Come closer.”

Her eyes widened at his words but found herself not being able to say anything back, instead she indulged in her feelings and stood up. Walking closer before kneeling down before him, he opens his leg to give her more room and she puts her hands on his knees to steady herself.

She’s much closer now, but her hands are itching to touch it. She’s come this far now and she didn’t want to go back.

She reaches out with her hand. “Can I…?”

He nods at her. “Of course.”

She takes her time as she touches it, fearing a wrong move will be vital. She starts off with tracing it with her fingertips before becoming more confident and holding it in her fist, stroking it up and down. Her thumb goes over the tip, brushing against it all as if she was inspecting; which to be honest is near what she was really doing. She had never felt a real one before but she knows the feel of flesh, and this wasn’t it, but it was close. It was soft but firm, just the right amount of length and thickness. 

_ I wonder what it tastes like? _

Before she could even shake the thought Maul spoke.

“Do it.” She looks up at him to find his gleaming gold eyes staring intensely at her, they hold yearning and something else which makes her body shiver in delight.

Having his permission, she opened her mouth and slowly engulfed it. She runs her tongue along it and is surprised by it’s tastelessness, and finds herself disappointed by it. However she likes what she’s doing and does it again, she hears Maul’s breath of intake and the shudder of his upper body.

“Look at me.” 

She keeps it in her mouth as she looks up at him smirking at her, before she would be on guard by it but now - now she wants more.

She stares at him as she released it and gives it a big long lick. He groaned at the sight and put a hand under her chin.

“Enough now.” He said as he pulled her away gently. Ahsoka was about to ask him what was wrong before she gave out a yelp of surprise as he pulled her onto his lap. Surprisingly the metal doesn’t hurt and she can feel his _ thing  _ underneath her, this whole new position has made her shiver in delight.

“This will feel better.” He moves his hips against her and his thing rubs against her clothed vagina causing her to let out a moan. His eyes glisten and his smirk widens. “That’s it. Don’t hold back my dear.”

He continues to move his hips and she finds herself moving hers to match up, she holds onto his shoulders as she lets out her moans, each thrust becoming harder and faster. 

“Ah! O-Oh….Maul…!”

He growls when she says his name and holds the back of her neck as he kisses her, she moans into his mouth and lets him in as he licks across her bottom lip. She’s had kisses before but never like this, this one was fierce, hungry and impatience. She didn’t bother to try and fight for dominance and let herself get taken over by him. He pulls her bottom lips as they look into each other eyes, their need for each other growing.

Taking advantage of moving on her own, Maul raises his hands so they end up underneath her shirt, slowly rising to her chest and groping a breast covered by her bra. She gasps and leans her head back, giving Maul the space to plant kisses on her neck. His teeth nip and scrap along her skin, not enough to hurt her but just the right amount to feel the pleasure. He ripped off her shirt, the pieces falling on the floor with her bra quickly following. Maul wastes no time and latches onto one, tongue flicking against a nipple while folding the other; he drinks in her delighted moans and gasps with pride. 

He continues his actions onto the other breast before kissing her once again, more heated and passionate then the last.

“Stand up” he whispers against her lips and Ahsoka whimpers before getting off his lap and standing before him, then he says “Remove your clothing.” 

Her innocents have gone out the window now and she doesn’t hesitate to follow his demand. He watches her intently as she undoes her belt and lets her tight fitted pants fall to the ground before taking off her underwear. She steps out of them and his hands lay on her thighs, tracing circles before moving up. She sighs at every touch of his fingers, the sensations making her more excited by the minute. 

It’s when his fingers brush against her sex did she stumble, she hold onto his arms as his fingers tease her.

“Maul…”

Patience my dear.” He smirks at her, and uses one hand to stand up the very thing that started this all. He guides her down gently, and when the tip enters she lets out a whimper and puts her hand on his shoulders. He waits for her to get used to it and watches as she slowly buries it in her, when she finally gets it all in she sits there for a moment, getting used to the size.

She nods and he takes the initiative, he brings her up and slams her back down.

“Ah!” she arches her back and her grip on his shoulders tightens. He does it again and again, her mouth releasing more moans which get louder and louder. He starts to move his hips which only increase her pleasure that she tries to match his pace, all while giving him the satisfaction that he’s causing this.

Just as she gets comfortable with the pace she wraps her arms around his shoulders, cradling the back of his neck as she kisses him. Her tongue pushing for entrance which he gladly gives her, unlike before she is demanding, heated and nipping; Maul smirks against her lips, letting her have her fun before he dominates her once again.

“How does it feel?” he whispered against her, staring into her lustful eyes. “To have it inside you?”

“It...It feels good.” she manages to say, high on pleasure. 

“And how does it feel, getting all this pleasure, from me? Doing this with me? How does it feel that your enemy is making you feel this way?” 

He wanted to know. He wanted to know how it felt for her to have him like this, thrusting in and out her and making her moan and whimper in delight. How he was her enemy, yet here she is giving herself to him for all the galaxy to see, that’s she’s letting him do something a woman like herself would be protective of, and only save it for worthy men.

She grunts as he thrusts harder, he grabs her chin and forces her to look at him - the face she made was vulnerable but eyes drowned in lust.

“Your…Your not m-my enemy.”

Her words shock him. All this time they had been staying alive with each other. She always saw him as the enemy, he felt it with the Force but she made it known through words. They did not hurt him, in fact he had gotten quite annoyed and was hoping it would all stop as the time went by. They did get into a comfortable space with each other, she could now stand to be in the same room when there was nothing urgent to do, she usually kept herself in her room or meditated to not talk to him. She would also deny training with him and did it in her time alone, only a few months in did she finally accept, and now it was a daily thing.

She would always let him know that he was the enemy.

But now that’s all changed.

And he’s accepting it.

The next thing Ahsoka knows her lips are on hers again but different. Nothing like the ones before - no this one doesn’t even come close to it. 

It’s pure anger - filled with lust.

She gasps as he nips and bits at her lips, cheeks, down her neck leaving purple bruises. His hands wander more around her body, groping harder, leaving marks and nail scratches along her skin.

“Maul!-Oh!...Maul...more!”

“With pleasure my dear'' He grunts as he puts an arm under her leg and lifts it up, without warning he thrusts on the new angle and she gives him the loudest moan he has ever heard so far.

“Oh Force!” 

He thrusts harder once again, he had a slight concern if the metal was hurting her, but she didn’t gave anything away that it did. If something did he change it immediately. 

Ahsoka tried to match his pace but it was too fast for her, she gave him and let him have his way with her. With this angle he could see more of her body, especially her beautiful breasts which bounce with every thrust - god he wants them so bad.

“M-Maul!” her body tenses “I’m...I’m coming!” He see’s the way her legs clenched around him and the way her nails dig into his skin. He welcomes the pain in the moment - as there is no pain at all.

“Cum for me.” He demands.

“I...I…” she chokes on a moan, she’s almost there.

“ _ Ahsoka. _ ” 

As soon as he says her name she comes undone, they hold each other close and he continues to thrust through her orgasm. When she’s done she’s breathing heavily on his shoulder, he loosens his grip a little and draws circles on her back, soothing her as she rebuilds herself. 

Once her body has calmed down she leans back so that she can look at him and he puts both hands on her cheeks as they kiss again, it’s less heated but still lustful and passionate; their tongue dancing with one another, separating then going back for more. 

“Are you hurt?” he asks when they stop, hands still in place on her cheeks.

She gently shakes her head. “No, I’m good.” 

She lets out a deep sigh as she leans against him, head tucked into his shoulder. He can feel her soft body getting limp against him. All of it must have made her tired, not surprising he thinks as her body is a bit small and he worked her rough and hard - how she wanted it.

He gently ceases his thing out of her making her whimper, he lays her down in his bed, careful where his robotic legs go to not hurt her. He pulled the cover over her and was about to get up to stay in her bed but she grasps his hand, making him halt. 

“Stay with me.”

He’s shocked she would say such a thing, but then again they just did an activity that none of them would have even thought about with each other. 

So he nods. “Alright.” 

He’s even more surprised when she curls up to him as he lays down, if this was any other person he would have pushed them off and may them pay for thinking that they could touch him. But it’s Ahsoka and she’s different, he craves her body, warmth and touches. He holds her close and listens to her heartbeat and breathing. When she finally drifts off he looks down at her sleeping face, he remembers that this is the first time she’s ever been so peaceful and trusting in his presence. 

He places a kiss on her forehead before drifting off himself, and for the first time, feels safe.


	2. outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i found a part of the fanfic which i didn't include but i thought "hey why not post it?"
> 
> so here it is.

Ahsoka finds herself on her back on his bed, Maul on top and staring at her with his gorgeous eyes. He holds the bottom of her top and looks at her for permission, when she nods he rides it up. Ahsoka sits up for him to throw it off her and undoes her bra before sinking back down on the bed. 

He sits gentle on her waist, careful of his legs as he gropes her breasts, groaning at the soft feel of them in his hands.

Ahsoka gasps and arches her back, her hands in fists in the pillow below her. “Maul!” 

He chuckles at her reaction. “Do you like that my dear?”

She nods and he gropes harder which made her yelp. 

“Words Tano.”

“Y-Yes. I like it.”

He smiles. “Good.” He leans down and flicks a nipple with his tongue, amused by the reactions Ahsoka gave him. He sucks on her nipples for a few minutes before deciding to go lower. He sat up and let his hands wander from her neck, down her breasts and sides before reaching the waistband of her tights. He took them off and threw them on the floor, her underwear quickly joining. 

She looks at him embarrassed as he pries her legs open, his hands on her knees as her glorious clit comes into view. He lets a hand wander down and stroked a finger along, immediately becoming covered in her wetness.

“Your so wet...” he says with lust and leaned down so that he’s propped up with the view of her clit closer. He gives her a wink before licking. 

“Ah!” Ahsoka lets out a loud moan at the feel of his tongue against her, every lick and suck as her whimpering and gasping for more. “Maul!...Ah!” 

“Tell me how it feels.” he whispers against her skin. “Tell me how it feels to have my tongue against your wet clit.”

“I-It feels good!” She cries. “So good!”

“Good girl.” He praises and continues his assault, this time he goes harder, devouring her taste as if he had been without water for months.

Ahsoka is thankful that they’re alone as no one would hear her loud and embarrassing noises, she’s never felt pleasure like this before. Even if it’s from Maul she doesn’t want it to stop, she wants more and more until she can’t handle it anymore.

She reaches down and places a hand on his head, feeling his horns, fingers just scratching on his skin. Maul groans in pleasure pulls her closer, nose buried in her flesh.

“M-Maul - I’m close! Ah!” 

She feels him smirk against her skin and yelps when he enters two fingers, he continues his assault with his tongue and he pumps his fingers in and out of her. She can hear the sounds of his tongue and fingers moving against her wetness and it turns her on even more.

“Cum Ahsoka, cum for me.”

It was the first time he has said her name, and it made her organism come hard. He drinks it all up and rides it out until she’s done. He sits up and looks down at her beautiful naked form, chest rising with every breath. All out in the open, all and only for him. 

He leans down and gently kisses her, it surprises her but she welcomes it. She hums against his lips and circles her arms around him, his hands separate, one on her hip and another on her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i was hit with maulsoka feels recently and the first thing my mind went to was smut. so here i am.
> 
> i might continue it, depends if people want more. tell me if you do :)


End file.
